By My Calculations
by TheDecieverOfLumosity
Summary: Quinn and her Chosen have a first period Calculus class, which as Quinn will come to find out, is nowhere near as boring as it seems. This fic is based on Elhini Prime's fic series, We Are Warriors. (Its a fantastic series, and you all should go read it right now if you haven't already.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This fic is based on the concepts from Elhini Prime's We Are Warriors series. It is a fantastic series about normal people being "chosen" by various League champions and basically sharing a body with them and becoming them. The best part is that each of the "Chosen" are OCs submitted by users like me. My OC is Seluna Rossignol, a high school senior and future art major, and she was chosen by Quinn. This fic takes place after Seluna was already chosen by Quinn, but I don't plan on giving away any spoilers about how she was chosen or anything else.

With that brief introduction, here's the first chapter of By My Calculations.

* * *

Seluna strode into her AP Calculus class with confidence. She was in an unusually good mood that morning for no particular reason and couldn't help but smile as she greeted her teacher, Mr. Robinson. Mr. Robinson had been her teacher for two consecutive years and was by far her favorite that she had ever had. He seemed to genuinely care about his students, and while he knew that the subject that he taught was not necessarily the most interesting or easy, he did his best to keep the attention of her peers.

There were no desks in this classroom, instead the students sat at any of seven tables, each seating up to four people. There had previously been only six, but Mr. Robinson had had to acquire another after an incident between two classmates had nearly resulted in violence. Seluna sat with two boys, Keith and Anthony, at a table on the far side of the room.

When she set her things down and hung her favorite hooded denim jacket on the back of her chair, only Anthony was seated because Keith had not yet arrived. Seluna was not really surprised, it was not uncommon for Keith to show up to class just as or before the bell rang.

"Did you study?" Anthony asked. He held up the practice test that Mr. Robinson had given them all two days ago.

Seluna groaned, having forgotten all about the test that they had known was coming for more than two weeks. She had been too busy getting accustomed to having Quinn in her head to think about it.

Anthony laughed good-naturedly at her look of recognition, "Well in that case, good luck."

Then the bell rang, signaling that not only was the test going to begin within mere minutes, but Seluna did not have the time to cram.

Mr. Robinson stood from his desk, carrying a stack of papers which one could only assume were the tests he was going to administer.

"Ok class," he said, "put away your practice tests." The class complied, indicated by the shuffling of papers, and Mr. Robinson began to distribute the exams.

When he got to Seluna's table, he dropped two of the packets in the middle of the table before walking back to his desk. Keith still had not shown up, and no one was surprised when he came through the door at roughly 2 minutes after the bell rang.

Seluna looked at the page in front of her and placed her head in her hands. _What language is this even in?_ Quinn thought. She had to admit, the Calculus test on the desk in front of them certainly looked like something other than English.

Reluctantly, Seluna opened her graphing calculator determined not to let Integrals, of all things, get the best of her. Her eyes then went to the first problem, which upon closer inspection revealed itself to be much easier that it had first appeared. Seluna relaxed a little upon recognizing this, and quickly got to work solving the problem.

Seluna's mother had always said that she had a gift for logic. Math and science had always come as easily to her as art, which was why she had decided to take an AP Calculus class she currently sat taking a test in. It didn't hurt that she could potentially not have to take Calculus in college. Despite her apparent aptitude however, Seluna's passions had always lied with the arts. As a result, between all of her detailed notes for her advanced math course were little doodles.

The next problem on the test was nearly as easy as the first, only requiring some more minimal arithmetic to find the answer. These were certainly good omens, for she found that the remainder of the test was equally as easy. Quinn would never have admitted it, but she was quite impressed with the level of confidence Seluna had regarding her exam. The thirty minutes it took her to complete the test flew by quickly, and after she looked over her answers and signed her name with a flourish at the top of the first page, Seluna was finished and ready to turn it in. When she finally looked up, she saw that she was the first to finish. Even Derek, arguably the smartest individual in the class, was still working. This didn't surprise her, for it was quite common for Seluna to complete her exams that quickly. When she looked at the pair sitting across the table from her, the looks of confusion and resignation on their faces told her that only she found the exam to be easy. Seluna stood and brought her test to the front of the room where Mr. Robinson took it and immediately began to grade it.

Seluna took her seat and immediately removed her school-issued laptop from her backpack, eager to see if the fan art she had posted on Deviant Art had gotten any response. It was a sketch that she had drawn of Talon and Quinn holding hands, with Valor resting on Talon's shoulder. She had drawn it before she had met Quinn, or even known that the League was real, and even though Quinn might not have liked the subject matter, she had to admit it was a well-drawn image of herself and her nemesis.

Just before she pulled up Deviant Art however, Mr. Robinson softly called her to his desk. Seluna walked over to him, and he showed her the test she had just finished taking. It was graded, with a 100 written in red ink on the top of the first page. "Good job." He whispered, for most of the class was still in the process of taking the test.

 _Nice job._ Quinn thought. Seluna returned to her seat with a barely contained smile on her face.

Finally pulling up Deviant Art, Seluna replied, _I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. (I'm not sorry about the not-so-subtle cameo of one of my favorite OTPs.) Sorry for the short chapter, but I have at least one more nearly ready to be published. I don't plan on regularly updating this fic like I do Something To Believe In; I will just be posting whenever inspiration strikes.

Speaking of Something to Believe In, I am changing my weekly post date to Fridays. I feel like that will work better with my personal schedule and I should be able to deliver better quality chapters as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday, and Seluna could not have been happier.

She walked into her morning Calculus class ready to start another day. As per the usual, only Anthony was already seated when she walked in. As she walked between the two rows of tables to where hers was at the far side of the room, she glanced over at the only table that only seated one student, Derek. Derek was an unusual person, to say the least. He hated the majority of his classmates, Keith in particular, and was known for not only being exceptionally intelligent, but also being an exceptional asshole. He sat alone at his table in the middle of the front row, watching an indie anime on his school issued laptop, laughing occasionally with a deep chuckle that would have also suited someone with a double-digit IQ. Seluna passed by him, masking what could be best described as scorn.

 _Why do you seem to hate him so much?_ Quinn asked Seluna.

Seluna took a moment to think before responding. _It's a long story._ She returned.

 _We have time._ Quinn retorted, clearly not willing to let the subject drop. _Every day we come into this class, and you look at Derek as if his presence personally offends you. I know that he's a little weird, but I don't think that alone warrants your spite._

She sighed, finally deciding to tell the tale. _At the beginning of the year, there used to only be six tables in this class._

* * *

Seluna recalled walking in on the first day of school, and finding that she had no friends in her class. Dismayed and realizing that every other table was already full, she was forced to sit with Derek. Anthony had come in only a few minutes later, and since he found himself in the same predicament, he joined them. A week after school started, Keith transferred to their class, after he had opted to exchange his AP Chemistry for AP Calculus. For the next two weeks, the four of them sat in civil silence. None of them disliked each other, they simply were not friends. Eventually, though that all changed.

The day that things changed was a day unlike any other, and after Mr. Robinson taught his brief lesson on taking the derivative of a polynomial, he gave them all some minimal classwork to complete. At this point, Keith and Derek sat across the table from one another. Keith was a tall guy, so he decided to stretch out his legs beneath the table. While they were working on their classwork, his leg must have brushed Derek's, for Derek loudly declared, "Keep your feet on your side of the table."

"It's not that big of a deal," Keith said quietly, "move your feet where you want them, then I will adjust mine so I don't accidentally kick you." The idea would have seemed perfectly reasonable to any normal person, Seluna and Antony had a similar unspoken arrangement, except Derek was nowhere near normal.

"No," he exclaimed, "this is not acceptable. You have to keep your feet on your own side of the table."

By now, they had attracted the attention of Mr. Robinson, who walked over to the table with the hope that his presence would cause Derek to settle down some. It did not.

Derek proceeded to become infuriated despite Keith's best attempts to quell his anger. Derek kicked Keith several times to move his feet to the other side of the table. Eventually Mr. Robinson, fearing that the boys would come to actual fisticuffs over something as trivial as foot positions beneath the table, finally spoke up.

"Would you like for me to get another table?"

Seluna had been considering asking this of Mr. Robinson for quite some time. She had always found sitting with Derek to be insufferable, and she always assumed that they had felt the same way.

So it was really no surprise when all four people seated at the table unanimously said, "Yes."

* * *

The argument had ended after that, and Mr. Robinson (with the help of Keith) had moved one of the unused tables from the back of the room in formation with the other six which seated students. Antony and Seluna had both joined Keith at the new table, and that was where they had sat ever since.


End file.
